


BOREDOM

by unknown_name



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, Day At The Beach, Gen, Motorcycle Trip, Spoilers, Superior-Subordinate Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_name/pseuds/unknown_name
Summary: Akechi Goro was very cautious of the people he was acquainted with. He always set boundaries, because he believed that relationships were nothing but hindrances for someone with a clear objective like him. Yet, some people managed once in a while to break through his boundaries just a little, and Akechi Goro had to admit that, occasionally, he was fine with it.





	

If there was one word that could be used to describe Akechi Goro's life, it would probably be "eventful."  
He was always busy with his job, always solicited, always requested to appear on TV and on the radio, he was even asked recently if he was interested in modeling for a famous, haute couture fashion brand. He had politely declined.

Akechi Goro never complained to anybody, because he knew overexertion was part of the celebrity package that came with his reputation as a detective, but he had to admit he wouldn't mind having a bit more control over his spare time. Almost all his activities were imposed by third parties instead of his own free will, and so he very rarely had the opportunity to spend his time however he wished. Everything he did somehow had to be connected to his job, his studies, or his looks. Still, no matter how overwhelmed or exhausted he felt, he always fulfilled his obligations with a smile.

For once however, Akechi Goro had nothing to do. He was waiting for Niijima Sae, the prosecutor he was partnered with, who had called him earlier this morning for an urgent meeting. She didn't give any details, but the teenager was positive she had new intel about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. What else could it be about otherwise? The other cases they were supposed to work on were not worth looking into, and so those were taken care of by the lower-ranked officers of the police. After all, the existence of the juvenile gang was currently the major topic in the whole country, and Akechi Goro had to admit he was extremely interested in them. Besides, it had been a while since the detective and the prosecutor's last encounter, and so he was a bit curious to find out what she was up to.  
However, Niijima Sae was running late. Very late actually – she was supposed to come to the police station thirty minutes ago. Akechi Goro was waiting in the reception hall, which was almost deserted save for a couple of civilians passing by and the female secretary who kept ogling at him. It was late August, and the air conditioner of the station was broken, which increased Akechi Goro's impatience even more. He had obviously called her several times, but she never answered.  
For someone who was always busy, Akechi Goro might give the impression he hated wasting time, but that wasn't true at all. He was fine with having slow days when he felt like it, but he just couldn't bear being forced to do so, and that was precisely what Niijima Sae was doing to him right now.

 _That damn woman_ , Akechi Goro couldn't help but think. He didn't hate her so to speak, but he couldn't say he liked her either. Their relationship was strictly professional, with the occasional lunch break or dinner spent together. Yet, deep down, he had to admit those moments were kind of enjoyable sometimes. Spending time with Niijima Sae was a good way to break the routine of his daily life.  
Still, he didn't feel the need to build a genuine relationship with the prosecutor. He didn't have the time nor the interest in cultivating friendship anyway, and so the teenager never bothered to forge a bond with her. She was just yet another person Akechi Goro had to fool, and besides, he was pretty sure the woman wasn't particularly fond of him. She seemed to hold his talent as a detective in high regard, yet didn't appear to particularly care for the teenager himself, or so he thought. She probably saw him as nothing more than a colleague, and Akechi Goro was fine with that.

The teenager glanced at the time on his cell phone. It was almost noon, meaning he had been waiting for forty-five minutes already, and he couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance. What was she doing? It wasn't like her to be so late.  
The police station seemed to have been taken over by drowsiness, likely because of the hot weather, and Akechi Goro felt like if he didn't get up immediately, he would go mad. His stomach started rumbling loudly and, with a sigh, he decided to get a cheap croissant at the station cafeteria. The cashier, a man in his forties, was actually asleep, and the detective had to struggle for a good five minutes before he could manage to wake him up. The older man didn't hide his annoyance when he handed the detective his purchase and change.

Growing more and more impatient, Akechi Goro sighed again, this time in frustration, and exited the building in hope of finding Niijima Sae in front of the entrance. Despite the warm weather, there was at least actual fresh air outside, unlike the stagnant air in the station. He could feel the uncomfortable sensation of his summer uniform sticking to his skin. Today was definitely not his day.  
Because it was so hot, the street was completely deserted. Akechi Goro stood still, looking around for any hint of the silver-haired woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only noteworthy thing in the area was his motorcycle parked near a brick wall. Akechi Goro approached it and brushed the leather seat with his finger. It was almost scorching.

The young detective was now extremely tempted to go home, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did so. The temperature was wearing him down and yet, he would rather avoid making Niijima Sae angry. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be, and Akechi Goro prefered to avoid any unnecessary conflict if he could help it. With a resigned sigh, he sat down on the hot seat of his motorcycle, trying not to burn himself, and started to snack on his croissant. It was dry and bland, but still good enough for his stomach.

A small croak attracted his attention, and the teenager noticed a couple of crows on the ground looking expectantly at the pastry in his hands. Akechi Goro couldn't help but stare at them, for crows were a very rare sight in Tokyo, and he had never seen some during summer, let alone in broad daylight. Moreover, it was the first time he saw crows actually approach people like they did. Those two were probably starving.  
Feeling generous, he crumbled away the remaining half of his croissant and threw the torn pieces toward the two birds, who immediately gorged in. Akechi Goro smiled.  
He didn't particularly care for crows, but he found those two quite endearing. He definitely needed company at the moment, and they did the trick just fine. He had heard crows were extremely intelligent and resourceful, two qualities that Akechi Goro highly valued, and he figured that might be why he took a liking to them.  
Although they were done with the croissant, the two crows didn't fly away. Instead, they actually leapt toward the teenager and rested on the motorcycle's handles. They observed Akechi Goro as if they were curious about him, and the detective was quite taken aback by their behavior – it seemed almost more human than animal-like. The young man hesitated, and then reached out a timid hand toward them, wanting to pick one up. Somehow, he had the feeling they would actually allow him to do so.

"Akechi-kun. I apologize for my tardiness."

Akechi Goro looked over his shoulder to see his superior, Niijima Sae, swiftly make her way toward him. Judging by her dry tone of voice, she seemed to be in a very bad mood. As soon as she got too close, the two crows flew away. The teenager couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed, but he shrugged it off.  
He stood up, held himself upright and bowed as a sign of respect. She was his superior after all.

"There is no need to apologize, Sae-san." the young man lied. The woman was definitely irritated, and he didn't want to provoke her any further. "What happened? You summoned me because something about the Phantom Thieves came up, am I wrong?"

Niijima Sae sighed deeply, clearly doing her best to keep her annoyance under control. "About that, Akechi-kun... I am sorry, but it appears I summoned you for nothing. I got a lead about the Phantom Thieves' next move earlier this morning. The source said they sent a calling card to their latest target, and so I figured we could get new information about them. However, after further investigation, it turned out this was all a prank. What are some people thinking, wasting the time of the police like that...?"  
  
She sighed again, this time in frustration. "I'm afraid the prank calls will get even more plentiful if the thieves' popularity keeps increasing..."

Akechi Goro forced a smile on his lips. He had spent practically one hour of his day under a suffocating sun for absolutely nothing. _Great, just great._

"That's why I'm late. I got entangled in this mess, trying to figure out the facts. At least the pranksters got caught and are currently being held in custody. I wanted to let you know you didn't need to come anymore, but to make things worse, my phone battery went out of power. Those past few days really have been nothing but trouble..."  
  
She spoke the last words softly, as if she had meant to keep them to herself, but Akechi Goro heard it all. This got his attention.

"This is unfortunate. If someone as organized and efficient as you has even forgotten to charge their phone, something important must have come up. May I know what happened, Sae-san? It has been more than a week since we last met. Were you busy?"

Niijima Sae's lips curved into a small smile. "Still as sharp as ever."  
  
Yet, she didn't comply immediately. She peered at him, looking straight into his eyes. The teenager felt like he was being judged, as if she was measuring his worth to know about her private life. In the end, it seemed that the prosecutor didn't find any problem with it – she finally nodded and spoke.

"Well, you see, an acquaintance of mine died around ten days ago. She was a very precious friend, and I must admit... that it shook me greatly. Everything I am today, I owe it to her. She was the one who helped me become a prosecutor, being an amazing one herself. This must be why I feel out of it lately... "

"... I am sorry to hear that." Akechi Goro slowly said. Alarm bells rang in his head. Around three weeks ago, his boss, Shidou Masayoshi, had ordered the assassination of a female prosecutor who he considered a threat for the dirt she had on him, and after the young man had dealt with her in the other world, she happened to die exactly ten days ago. There was always a delay between the murder in the other dimension and the actual death in the real world. Could that woman Niijima Sae was talking about be the same as his target? The coincidence would be too great if she wasn't.  
  
Thanks to his excellent acting skills, Niijima Sae didn't notice any of the discomfort he was currently feeling. He had to make sure.

"Um, Sae-san... your friend wouldn't happen to have suffered from the berserk and shellification incidents, would she? Like that train driver back in April?" he asked in a perfectly innocent and natural tone.

Niijima Sae's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know...?"

"I guess this is just my detective instinct." he lied with a sad smile on his face. "And it seems my instinct was correct."

Niijima Sae stayed silent for a moment, staring at him. "Yes. It was."  
  
She had to admit she was impressed. The teenager clearly was smart. "That is why I cannot forgive the culprit behind this case, and I will personally catch them no matter what. But it has been ten days now, and I haven't found a substantial lead yet despite spending days and nights doing research. We don't have a single hint about the culprit's identity, the M.O. is a complete mystery, and it's the same for the motive. It would help if we could find a connection between the berserk incidents and the Phantom Thieves, but I am starting to believe they are not even related at all."

An awkward silence filled the air. Akechi Goro felt slightly tense, but didn't show any hint of it. He was thinking about how ironic this situation was, what with Niijima Sae swearing to catch the killer to the killer himself. The teenager somehow felt that one wrong word could blow his cover, and so he kept quiet. The woman continued.

"I think we should both go home. The Phantom Thieves are quiet lately, and because of this morning's fiasco, the police chief granted me a day off. Consider it a vacation for today. I am planning to do more research when I get home. If I hurry, I might catch the next train. Goodbye, Akechi-kun."  
  
Niijima Sae turned around and started to walk away, but the teenager called out to her.

"Sae-san." he simply said.

The prosecutor stopped on her tracks but didn't face him, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to go on a ride with me? You seem close to burning out. It would take your mind off things."

The words had escaped his lips before he could stop them. Akechi Goro had no idea why he said that, because at the end of the day, he didn't particularly care for Niijima Sae. Every time he was with her, he was just playing his role of the perfect detective assisting the prosecutor. Well, now that he thought about it, maybe he did feel a little bad for her. It was because of him that her life was currently in a turmoil after all.  
  
The prosecutor seemed quite taken aback by his sudden offer and turned around, observing the detective with a puzzled look.

"You mean a motorcycle ride? I knew you had your licence, but I never actually saw you ride one before. I suppose that bike here is yours?" she asked, pointing at the machine parked near the brick wall.

"That's right. I happen to have two helmets with me." Akechi Goro replied with a nod. "I was thinking of replacing my motorcycle, and since I woke up early this morning, I visited the bike store before coming here to check out the new models, but I couldn't make up my mind. I just ended up buying a new helmet instead. The shop clerk was really persuasive."  
  
Feeling a bit sheepish all of a sudden, he gestured toward the two helmets secured on the passenger seat. One was red and white, the other blue and black. "So, what do you say? Are you coming?"

Niijima Sae seemed to consider it. The offer was tempting, because if she was honest, she wouldn't mind taking a break for once. The past days had really been hard on her.  
  
"It is safe, right?" she asked in a commanding, yet somewhat worried voice.

"Of course." Akechi Goro answered with a bright smile. He might as well go all out now that he was in that situation. Maybe he could learn something new about the thieves from her. Just like Niijima Sae, Akechi Goro too was working day and night to gather information, but unlike her, it wasn't for someone else's sake. It was for his own purpose. He had always used people for the sake of his plan, and that time would be no different.

The young detective gave the blue and black helmet to her and put his on while she followed suit. He settled down on the motorcycle and Niijima Sae, a bit hesitant, sat behind him. It was clearly the first time she rode a motorcycle but she stayed silent, as if she was trying to prove something. She wrapped her arms around Akechi Goro's waist, a bit too tightly perhaps. The teenager opened his mouth to tell her she could use the passenger handles on her sides instead, but refrained to do so. He knew that holding on to the driver always felt more secure than the handles, and he didn't want her to feel too uncomfortable. He was supposed to help her relax after all.

Akechi Goro inserted his key in the slot, and his motorbike woke up from its slumber with a satisfying rumbling sound. After making sure Niijima Sae was alright and ready to go, he adjusted his balance on the motorbike and they took off. Soon enough, the road grew wider and the traffic decreased. Akechi Goro didn't ride his motorcycle often, preferring to use it only in case of emergencies when he couldn't rely on public transport to arrive on time wherever he was needed. Riding his bike in Tokyo was completely different from riding it on the highway however. For once, he didn't have to think about the next lie he would have to tell, or the next person he would have to kill. For once, he could forget the pain of his past and all the hatred he kept bottled up deep within himself. He loved feeling the speed of wind whipping his bare arms and making his tie fly away. He loved hearing the engine roar louder the faster he went. It made him feel good, it made him feel free. Alive.

They drove for around one hour on the almost deserted highway. It was a beautiful day, fitting for the end of August, and the sky couldn't be any bluer or cloudless. The two riders didn't exchange a single word during the journey, and Akechi Goro wondered if Niijima Sae felt the same euphoria he was currently experiencing. He had the feeling that despite her initial apprehension, she enjoyed herself just like him, for she didn't grip his waist as hard as before, as if she was more serene now. Akechi Goro was somehow happy to find out about that common trait between them. Maybe they were more similar than he thought.

They soon rode alongside the sparkling sea which reflected a multitude of lights from the radiant, dazzling sun. Akechi Goro felt like taking a break, and so he parked his motorcycle near the seashore. The beach was completely deserted. Not a single sound could be heard, save for the waves crashing on the sand and the occasional rumbling engine of a car going through the highway. Revitalized by the ride, Akechi Goro removed his helmet and helped the prosecutor get off the bike. There was a fresh breeze here at sea unlike in suffocating Tokyo. The teenager breathed deeply, trying to get more of the invigorating air in his lungs, and then turned toward Niijima Sae, who was securing her helmet on the passenger seat.

"How about we rest for a little while on the shore? Maybe we could stay for half an hour, and then get back." he suggested. The prosecutor nodded.

Settling down on the sand, the two of them stayed silent, busy watching the sea and listening to the soothing sound of the waves. Akechi Goro was glad they came to the beach – he felt at peace here. He could fall asleep any moment now, and he wondered if the prosecutor would mind him taking a short nap. But before he could ask, Niijima Sae spoke.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Akechi-kun. I sincerely appreciate it." she said, still staring at the sea.

A bit surprised, Akechi Goro glanced at her. It was rare for her to be so open about her feelings. Usually, she would always say the bare minimum, even when they had dinner together.

"You're welcome, Sae-san." he replied cheerfully. "Do you want to talk about something? I feel like there's something on your mind."

Niijima Sae chuckled quietly. "Your detective instinct, right?"

Akechi Goro didn't reply. He simply gave her a smile, as if to encourage her to keep going.

"I was just thinking about my friend. You know... my mentor."

The teenager's smile disappeared. Now completely awake, he straightened up and kept quiet. The prosecutor continued, her face now marked by pain.

"It astonishes me how I took her existence for granted. There were so many things I wanted to tell her, so many things I am grateful to her for, and I couldn't even properly thank her for everything she did. She reminded me a bit of my mother, who passed away when I was younger."

"Your... mother?" Akechi Goro repeated, flinching almost imperceptibly. Of course, Niijima Sae would have no idea, but in that moment, the teenager felt more troubled than he had ever felt in a while. He thought about his own mother who had left the world when he was still a child. The memory made his heart tighten in his chest.  
But it wasn't only the mention of her mother that disrupted him. It was the first time he witnessed someone mourning one of his targets, and it stung just a little, especially because Niijima Sae was one of his acquaintances. He knew his actions were by definition bad, yet he had never really cared about destroying families or relationships before, because he was too focused on his own goal. But now that he was forced to watch the prosecutor lament over her deceased friend, he had to admit he felt a twinge of guilt. Not significant enough for him to get on his knees, apologize for being a cold-blooded murderer and letting go of his vengeance, no way. But still enough for him to feel forced to do something, anything that could perhaps ease her pain a little.

Akechi Goro opened his mouth and carefully chose his words.  
  
"I know how you feel." he simply said, unwilling to reveal too much about himself, but he figured she deserved to know at least a little, after opening up so much to him.

Niijima Sae stayed silent. She seemed curious to know what he meant, and so he continued. "I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you. Unfortunately, there is not a single cure except for time. I know it is probably what you heard everywhere, but it's the truth. You will eventually make peace with yourself and move on." _Unlike me._

Akechi Goro realized there were many things he didn't know about Niijima Sae, and he had a feeling she somehow thought the same. He had hoped he was vague enough, because he didn't want her, or anyone for that matter, to find out about his mother. The only person thad had managed to make him comfortable enough to share this information was Kurusu Akira, a high schooler he had met earlier this year during one of his TV shows. He couldn't explain why, but he felt something different toward him when compared to Niijima Sae.

"You might be right. Thank you." she said slowly. She apparently didn't intend to press the issue with Akechi Goro's own loss, and he was grateful for that. "You know, sometimes I wonder... where I would be right now if I hadn't met her."

She cut herself off, as if she didn't want to talk about that subject anymore. "Akechi-kun. May I know... why you chose to become a detective?"

Akechi Goro stared at her. He didn't expect that she would ask him this kind of question out of the blue. If he was honest with her, he would say _"Because of my father's plan, because of my revenge, because of my thirst for fame and recognition"._ Of course, he couldn't do that. And so he told a lie.

"... Because I was bored."

Niijima Sae raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Just like Akechi Goro hadn't expected her question, she apparently hadn't expected his answer. She didn't reply, waiting for the detective to keep going.

"You seem surprised, Sae-san. Did you expect another answer?" he asked, his expression somehow difficult to decipher.

Niijima Sae gazed at him with piercing eyes. "It's not that. It's just... that you remind me of myself."

"What do you mean?" the teenager wondered, now curious.

"People have high expectations of you, Akechi-kun. They expect you to be the Detective Prince, to be perfect in every way, don't they? Yet, your answer was anything but Detective Prince-like. I would have expected you to say something like _Because I strongly believe in justice._ "

Akechi Goro clenched his fists, suddenly struck by the realization. She was absolutely right. "Justice" was usually his all-purpose answer for basically any question he was asked. Why did he not say that? Did he really just slip up and blow his cover? This could be very bad news for him if Niijima Sae found out. If the worst were to happen, he would have no choice but to-

"I was bored too..."

"What?" Akechi Goro asked in confusion. He wasn't sure he properly heard what the prosecutor had just whispered.

"I said I was bored too. Or rather, that is what I would like to say. Just like you, people have high expectations of me, and I always have to meet them, I always have to maintain that image of the professional and efficient prosecutor, because I can't afford to show any weakness, or do things that are not expected of me. If I had answered _Because I was bored_   to the question I asked you, this would have made a dent in my reputation, even if those were my true feelings. I am tired of keeping the facade up, but I have no choice. Maybe you feel the same."

This is when the young man realized – Niijima Sae was only pretending to be perfect since the very beginning, and her real self was anything but. Deep down, she was in the same predicament as him, even if they didn't have the same reasons. He was confused by how similar he was to the prosecutor and even more by the fact it took him that long to realize it. Somehow, this realization made his heart leap in his chest. Finding out there was someone else like him, who had to put on a perfect facade at all times, was an immense relief. He didn't feel so alone anymore. He felt like Niijima Sae could understand, if only a little, what he went through every single day.

"Yes... I do feel the same." he said evasively. He didn't want her to notice how much she had affected him. "It's a bit frustrating sometimes, but it can't be helped. I chose to be in the spotlight, and so I have to accept the consequences."

"... You really are mature, Akechi-kun." she muttered, genuinely impressed.

They stayed silent for a while. They had decided to rest for half an hour only, yet almost one hour had already passed. Niijima Sae stood up and dusted the sand off her clothes.

"We should head back. Could you drive me to the train station, Akechi-kun? My little sister must be home now, and I would rather not leave her alone if I can help it."

"Of course, Sae-san." Akechi Goro replied with a smile. _She sounds like a mother_ , he thought.  
  
He got up and tightened his tie around his neck, which had loosened up during the motorcycle ride. Once done, they left the beach and returned to Tokyo, and upon reaching the train station, Niijima Sae thanked Akechi Goro for the pleasant trip and then disappeared between the gates.

The young man felt a bit light-headed while driving home. He would never have imagined that someone so similar to him was right under his nose this whole time. Still, he had to get a hold of himself. It was true he was thankful for this day, but deep down, nothing had changed. His goal was still his priority, and he wouldn't let anyone or anything get in his way, not even his own feelings. Niijima Sae had opened up to him, but he never said he would do the same. He had several reasons for that – first, he was a criminal, and she was a prosecutor. Second, she swore to apprehend the murderer of her friend, and he was the very person she was after. Third, Akechi Goro had lied to her again and again since the first day they met, and she didn't have a clue. Even today, back there at the beach, she didn't seem to have caught on his lie when she asked him why he decided to become a detective. After all, if there was one thing that Akechi Goro hadn't experienced a lot in his life, it was boredom.

Still, despite it all, Akechi Goro was happy. He had to thank Niijima Sae for that, even if she was probably unaware of the impact she had on him. However, he felt like he didn't have the right to get any closer to her, or let her get closer to him. They were similar and yet, their worlds were completely different. He didn't want her to become friends with a murderer, a liar and a cheater, and this is why he wouldn't pursue their relationship and would keep his distance from her. Next time they meet, they would go back to being nothing more than colleagues, as if that trip to the beach never happened. To him, that day was already worth more than anything he could have asked for, and for that, he was grateful.  
  
Akechi Goro arrived home and, without taking the time to change his clothes, collapsed on his bed. It was extremely hot in the apartment, and the fatigue from this morning had caught up to him. He quickly drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

It was past 8 in the evening when he woke up. Feeling well rested, the young man freshened up and decided to relax at the coffee shop he recently took a liking to. It was called Leblanc. The subway ride was straightforward and soon enough, he reached the shop. Akechi Goro could see a blue-eyed cat lazily slumped at the window. It was always there each time he went to Leblanc, and the teenager figured it was probably the owner's.

"Good evening." he said softly while pushing the entrance door. There were a few customers around, and the detective took his usual spot at the counter.

"Hey, Akechi. The usual, right?" the employee asked. He was Kurusu Akira, the high schooler Akechi Goro had inexplicably felt enthralled by since the first day they met about several months ago now. When he found out the black-haired boy was working there, Akechi Goro had decided to pay him a visit, and he had quickly become one of the regulars.

Kurusu Akira gently put before the detective a warm cup of coffee, and the teenager took a tiny sip. It was, as always, delicious. The detective came to Leblanc because he was interested in Kurusu Akira, but he had to admit, the coffee itself was reason enough to visit.  
  
He smiled fondly while remembering the day he had. It had such an awful start, but he had genuinely appreciated the company of Niijima Sae. 

"You seem to be in a good mood, Akechi. Did something happen today?" Kurusu Akira asked, now busy washing some glasses behind the counter.

Akechi Goro glanced at the black-haired boy. He thought about his encounter with the two friendly crows. He thought about the goosebumps on his skin when he rode his motorcycle on the highway, he thought about how similar he was to Niijima Sae and how relieved this realization somehow made him feel, and he thought about how it had felt good to be himself in front of her instead of keeping his perfect facade up. For once, he had experienced a truly, genuinely good day. For once, he had forgotten, if only for a few hours, that he was nothing more than a criminal who did not have time to waste with genuine relationships. And yet, not even that last thought could have tainted the warm joy he was currently feeling.

"No... nothing in particular." Akechi Goro simply answered while finishing his coffee.


End file.
